


Distracting Kisses

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: Fluffy kisses
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Distracting Kisses

“Jaskier,” you sang the name sweetly, brushing a kiss along the shell of his ear as you did.

“Y/N my love I am a little busy at the moment but I swear I will be all yours once I’ve got this line worked out,” he says, bending over the lute in his lap to scratch something out in his journal. He’d been trying to get this song figured out for days now and your patience was wearing thin. You tried to be supportive but there were times you found yourself almost jealous of his work as he lavished most of his time and attention on it. You teased that it was his first true love and though he’d denied it, there was an unspoken truth to the statement.

“You’ve been saying that all day,” you insist. He nods but you can hear him muttering words under his breath, still trying to get the word that will suit rhyme and meter perfectly. Usually at this point you resign yourself to another evening of quiet lute work narrating your reading but you had read so many books lately and you were feeling particularly stubborn. You wrap your arms around his and lower yourself to the spot the lute still rests and though he makes a frustrated sound he moves the instrument so you can take its place, resting yourself delicately on his lap and giving him a winning smile.

“Have I left you so terribly neglected, Y/N?” he asks.

“Horribly,” you answer with a dramatic sigh. He shakes his head but you see the shadow of a smile playing about his lips.

“I love you,” you whisper to the same tune you’d sang his name and brush a chaste, delicate kiss on his lips. He captures your bottom lip between his teeth and pulls you back in for another, slightly less chaste kiss, hands sliding up your sides and anchoring you on his lap as you lean into his embrace.

“I love you too,” he murmurs, resting his forehead against yours. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to take a little break from composing. It may be good for it really, may find some more inspiration.

“Yes,” you agree eagerly, “If memory serves you find me very inspiring.”

He grins at you and you see the familiar twinkle in his pale blue eyes.

“What would I do without you?” he asks.

“Here’s to never finding out,” you say, and sink once more into his arms.


End file.
